


О чем забыла Сьюзан

by Cergart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Grief/Mourning, The Problem of Susan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Давайте поговорим, о чем забывает Сюзан Певенси: о лице старшего брата, о шепоте дриад в листве и иногда о ключах от дома. Сьюзан не помнит мелодию любимой нарнийской колыбельной, которую миссис Бивер пела Люси, когда они были маленькими, а позже она сама напевала своим детям. Говорят, она забыла Нарнию, но Сьюзан никогда не забывала.
Kudos: 4





	О чем забыла Сьюзан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what susan forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053701) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Давайте поговорим, о чем забывает Сьюзан Певенси: о лице старшего брата, о шепоте дриад в листве и иногда о ключах от дома.

Сьюзан не помнит мелодию любимой нарнийской колыбельной, которую миссис Бивер пела Люси, когда они были маленькими, а позже она сама пела своим детям.

Говорят, она забыла Нарнию, но Сьюзан никогда не забывала, просто перестала думать о ней. Она путается в лицах, именах, налоговых ставках и не сразу назовет цвет своих любимых туфель, но помнит о грузе ответственности, что лег на плечи вместе с властью и горькой утратой. Временами Сьюзан забывает, что достаточно сильна, чтобы вынести все это.

Но иногда она вспоминает.

***

Давайте поговорим о том, что Сьюзан не может привыкнуть к своему телу.

И не только в первые годы, когда она, уже взрослая женщина, оказывается в теле ребенка и снова вынуждена проходить через пубертатный период и прочие прелести взросления; когда поздно ночью она лежит в постели, широко раскинув руки и ноги, и не может дотянуться до края матраса. Вещи с высоких полках дразнят ее, такую маленькую и неуклюжую.

Она вырастает такой же высокой, но на левом плече нет шрама от неосторожного прикосновения к горячему медному чайнику в восемнадцать лет. Бедренная кость не болит перед грозой, потому что Сьюзан никогда не падала с лошади.

Сьюзан в тех же местах режет пальцы листами, потому что чернила и бумага — основа ее силы в обоих мирах — и с благодарностью касается заживающих царапин, пытаясь поверить в ложь.

Это не ее тело.

Сьюзан ломает запястье, когда по дороге в университет ее сбивает велосипедист. Парень отвозит ее в больницу, а потом угощает ужином. В последующие годы, стоит только разболеться запястью, как у Сьюзан начинается мигрень. Тогда она прижимает ладони к бедрам и пытается напомнить себе, что это ее тело, что она здесь.

Когда небо наливается свинцом, Сьюзан до боли сжимает бедро, и выдыхает, когда наконец занимается дождь.

Сьюзан позабыла, что чувствовала во время охоты на белого оленя: как напряглись мышцы, утихла боль, а к горлу подступило возбуждение.

Но не может отделаться от осознания, что тело, в котором ей предстоит прожить всю жизнь и состариться, ощущается чужим.

Будучи королевой, Сьюзан полжизни провела в седле; упражнялась на стрельбище и гонялась за детьми мистера и миссис Биверс по ледяным ручьям. В этом мире она школьница, затем студентка факультета литературы, а позже скорбящая молодая женщина, прокладывающая себе путь в урбанизированном мире. Ее тело слабое.

Поэтому Сьюзан бегает. Занимается теннисом в общественном центре и заводит там друзей. Молодые журналисты, ютящиеся в маленьких квартирках, не могут позволить себе купить лошадь, но Сьюзан все равно не отказывается от своей мечты. По утрам она отжимается и делает выпады.

Это мягкое тело — сомнительный подарок, но Сьюзан не может вернуть себе былую форму, а поэтому примет и вылепит это тело под себя.

***

Давайте поговорим о том, как Сьюзан прослеживает кончиками пальцев морщинки на обветренной коже — сначала на запястьях, потом между глаз и в уголках губ. Она помнила, как чувствовала себя старой, когда вывалилась из шкафа. Они были Королями и Королевами, и ощущали себя взрослыми.

Сьюзан касается смешливых морщинок на щеках и хмурой складки между бровями. На безымянном пальце образовалась бороздка от ручки.

На каминной стоит фотография братьев и сестры с их последнего ужина дома. Но то, что на ней изображено — ложь.

Питер на ней похож на школьника, а не на короля. Эд смеется, словно ему на все плевать. Люси серьезно смотрит в камеру, и она никогда не была… нет, нет, это неправильно.

Сьюзан приходится напоминать себе об этом каждый год, когда она сталкивается с девушками, чьи глаза так похожи на глаза Люси. Люси была ничем не хуже их. Именно она своей верой сотворила ослепительное чудо. Она боролась за него, истекала кровью, плакала и сияла. Она заслужила его.

Сьюзан всю жизнь встречает девушек похожих на Люси и каждый раз удивляется. Среди повседневных забот, лишенных всякой магии, она натыкается на юную девушку, еще совсем девочку, которая своей искренней верой может перевернуть мир. Сьюзан снова и снова вспоминает, что волшебство жило не в шкафу, а в маленькой девочке, которая отворила дверцу и заглянула внутрь.

Правда в том, что Питер был школьником и в тоже время королем, Эд умел смеяться даже под гнетом бремени. Люси была светом, который разожгла сама. Но фотография на каминной полке — ложь. Сьюзан смотрит на нее, и ей кажется, что можно протянуть руку и дотронуться до родных. Вот они, рядом, за углом и слышен смех Люси. Это ложь, а Сьюзан давно устала лгать себе.

Но она хранит фотографию на каминной полке, потому что повзрослела и устала забывать.

Это история о потерях и преодолении. Сьюзан не забыла свою семью, королевство, улыбку младшей сестры. Она не вымарала их, не заделала дыру в сердце заплаткой. Но все же отодвинула их в сторону. Ей нужно было как-то научиться жить с зияющей дырой в сердце.

***

Сьюзан не забыла, что не верила Люси, и поэтому, когда много лет спустя к ней приходят девушки с яркими глазами, мечтами, надеждами и амбициями, она выслушивает их.

Она не забыла, как стояла, сжимая руку Питера, и слушала, как Аслан говорит, что они не смогут вернуться. Не забыла, что Лев велел ей искать магию в их собственном мире. Сьюзан сомневается, что нашла именно то, что, по мнению Аслана, должна была найти. Она не знает, является ли ее жизнь вершиной правления или вызовом. И она не уверена, что ее это волнует.

***

Давайте поговорим о том, что Сьюзан носит помаду словно доспехи. Или как маску. Она улыбается накрашенными губами, и ей верят. Она натягивает чулки, и все думают: «ах, как милая девушка», не догадываясь, что за красивым фасадом кроется снежная буря.

Но Сьюзан прибегает к косметике не только для защиты или чтобы выгоднее себя преподнести.

Иногда, в какое-нибудь субботнее утро, когда она не планирует ни с кем встречаться, Сьюзан садится перед зеркалом, аккуратно наносит макияж и преображается. Как по волшебству. На самом деле все дело в контроле: изменяя что-то в себе, ты напоминаешь себе, что в силах сделать это.

Когда небо затягивает тучами, Сьюзан сжимает бедро до тех пор, пока не заморосит дождь. А когда чувствует себя лишней и потерянной, то устраивается перед зеркалом и достает помаду.

Конечно это не сравнится с тем временем, когда она была королевой. Не сделает ее ближе к Нарнии, но она уже давно перестала гнаться за ней. В мире полно шкафов, в которые можно упасть, сломанных запястий и железнодорожных аварий, но решения должна принимать она, а не кто-то другой.

Сьюзан не может вернуть прошлое (она никогда не забывает об этом, кроме тех мимолетных мгновений по утрам, когда сознание пребывает во власти чудесного сна, в котором она звонит поздравить Люси с Днем рождения, и они вместе шутят о том, какими старыми стали). Сьюзан не может вернуть прошлое, не может изменить или переписать его.

Но она может построить свою жизнь заново. И ей это удается.


End file.
